Pink and Green
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Szayel Aporro Granz x Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Szayel wants to use Nel as a strange experiment, but it's slowly becoming more than that! Lemony, kinky, awesome. Total crack.


_So I write a crack pairing that is not Grimmy x Neliel! Yay! Good for me. _

_Szayel x Neliel. _

_A friend of mine and I were talking about this pairing, and I just decided to write it. _

_I know it's odd, but…I don't know, it's actually interesting. _

&

**Absolutely Delightful**

Ever since Szayel Aporro Granz first saw Neliel Tu Oderschvank, he had wanted to make her into an experiment. There were so many things he could test on her, and her alone. She was really the perfect candidate for the experiments he had in mind.

And after all, he had created a whole myriad of devices just for such an occasion. He would find a way to make Neliel an experiment, and he would enjoy every last minute of it.

Just thinking about it at times excited Szayel greatly, more than it should have.

He chose to busy himself rearranging other experiments, and disposing of failed ones. If only he could get his hands on that green-haired Espada, he would have the greatest experiment of all time.

Or, so he thought…

&

He was not sure how it happened, but he was standing before the tall, green-haired, busty Espada, asking her to come to his lab for a drink of tea. Strangely enough, she was accepting his offer, and following him to his lab.

He did not understand how she could be so trusting, when he was fully prepared to stuff her full of sedatives, and strap her to a cold examination table.

She seemed to know something was up, but said nothing of it.

"You rarely allow anyone into your lab, what is the special occasion?" she asked softly.

He frowned and tapped his chin, deciding to be completely honest with her from the get go.

"You're a beautiful specimen, Neliel-sama." He started, with a small smile. She really could not help a blush at that, though she had some insight into what his next words were going to be. "And I would love it if you would be willing to participate in some experiments of mine." He said.

She frowned slightly, biting her lip. "What sort of experiments?"

"Nothing too drastic, really. But I would prefer to keep it a surprise. It won't hurt a bit, I promise…but I will have to restrain you for some of it." He told her. Even her frown was pretty, but he could not think of that. She was at his fingertips, just about to be his!

"Oh…I suppose I could." She agreed softly.

"Oh! Good, good!" he extended his hand for her to shake. "But you must promise to oblige with any and all of my wishes." He told her, and she nodded solemnly, not sure what had brought about this whole experimenting business, or why she was agreeing.

It was certainly going to be interesting, she thought.

Szayel held onto Neliel's hand and led her into another room, a dim room, but a rather homey room. There were very few 'disgusting' things within, and Szayel had gone as far as replacing the examination table with a rather comfortable looking bed. Neliel frowned slightly and looked to Szayel curiously.

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your clothes." He stated, his tone all business.

"All of them?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, all of them!" Szayel clarified impatiently. She flushed and set to work on baring her nude, beautiful body. He could not help letting his eyes wander over her curves, her large breasts, her beautiful skin—Neliel was perfection, in his amber eyes, though, not nearly as perfect as him.

"Szayel, what would you like me to do now?" she asked softly.

"Lay down on the bed." He said, and she did as he asked. Szayel moved to her side, and pulled something from under the bed. Her eyes moved to it as he gripped her wrist in his right hand, and then clamped something around that slender wrist of hers.

"What—what is that for?" she asked nervously.

"I told you I would be restraining you. Must you ask me so many questions?"

"My apologies." She murmured; feeling slightly wounded at that remark. She shouldn't have felt so hurt, being the tricero Espada, but Szayel had a way of making others around him feel like dirt, even if he did not mean to.

He moved to her other arm, clamping the cool metal around it, then to her left leg. She had her knees together in her nervousness, and with a surprisingly strong hand, Szayel pulled that leg away from her right one, and clamped it as well. He did the same for the right one, and she bit her lip, frowning.

He stood beside her hip, and she looked to him curiously, her head and shoulders slightly elevated in the bed.

"I told you, this would not hurt." He reiterated, and she barely managed a nod. He removed his gloves and stretched his bare hands, before moving to caress her hip with his left. Her breath intake was sharp, and he smiled at her. "Nervous, I can see. Well, I'll get right to it, then, I suppose, so I don't keep you waiting. After all, if you wait too long, you'll scare yourself. I wouldn't want that."

"I'm not…nervous…" Neliel lied. Szayel chuckled and moved his hand across her hip, and to her smooth mound of Venus. She bit her lip to keep from gasping as his fingers moved down to caress that cleft of hers, and eventually delve within her. She tried not to moan, and thrashing about was fortunately too difficult, being restrained as she was.

His fingers curled within her, causing her hips to buck upward involuntarily. "Hmm…" he made a pleased sound, and withdrew from her, and she seemed to be a bit displeased with the lack of contact. He moved away, and he could feel her golden eyes on his back, but he did not pay her any mind.

His experiment would not suffer due to softness on his part.

He picked something up from a table and brought it over to her, frowning slightly and adjusting his glasses with his right hand. She squirmed slightly, seeming to be uncomfortable.

"What is it, Neliel-sama?"

"N-nothing, Szayel." She returned, with a heavy sigh.

"Certainly it must be something. You seem so…uncomfortable." He said, placing a warm hand on her stomach. She moaned softly, but he heard.

"T-touch me, Szayel," she begged softly, her eyes wide and confused. He smirked and nodded.

"As you wish." He returned. After all, she _was_ ranked far above him. Besides that, he was going to touch her anyway. She was his experiment, and he was free to touch her. He dipped his finger in a jar, the thing that he had picked up from the table, and smeared some kind of pinkish lotion all over Neliel's breasts. He covered his hands in the stuff and set it back down on the table.

"What…is that?" she asked curiously.

"Does it tingle?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. Don't concern yourself with what it is, concern yourself with what it does. Pay close attention, I want to document every feeling you experience." He said. Though, he couldn't care less if she paid attention or not. His hands smeared the pinkish lotion all over Neliel's gently undulating body, much to her content.

As his hands lowered, her moans intensified.

"Do you like this, Neliel-sama?" he asked, pausing for a moment. She could only nod vigorously, and buck her hips up, hoping for him to continue. He obliged, his fingers once again delving within her. Her moan was music to his ears, though really, she was supposed to be purely an experiment.

Could he help it that she was arousing him, though?

The arousal was slowly becoming uncomfortable, and noticeable. Her eyes were squeezed shut, so she wouldn't know if he were to—he couldn't, though. She was an experiment; he couldn't let himself get attached in that sort of way, because he knew he would. But he wanted to, and he could not help that.

The next thing he knew, he was crawling between her legs, his hands resting on her thighs to keep them apart as his face sought that sweet entrance of hers, his tongue delving within her, to taste her, to please her. Her explosive moans encouraged him; let him know he was succeeding.

He sucked upon the folds of flesh, while he attempted to keep his tongue within her. Eventually, his lust was too much to bear, and he had to pull away, leaving her unsatisfied.

She opened her eyes, the golden orbs frantic with her lust, and he patted her forehead gently, giving her a surprising kiss on the cheek.

"What—"

"Keep your eyes closed, Neliel-sama. It is important." He told her. She closed her eyes again, and he was relieved—but not for long. He had to get out of his clothes, which he did as soundlessly as possible. As soon as the bottoms were gone, his fully stiffened manhood stuck straight out in the air. He had to get inside of that wet, sweet entrance.

He was again crawling between her legs, his tongue delving within her, repeating his actions from before. His hands moved to cup her breasts, and roll the nipples between thumb and forefinger.

"Oh…Szayel…" she moaned softly, and he almost stopped. Was it wrong that he was enjoying it? He couldn't care less. He wanted her.

His hands moved to her hips to steady her, and he was straddling her, poking at her entrance with the tip of his cock. She bit her lip and writhed, and he steadied her again so that he could enter her with a quick thrust, causing another moan to burst forth from her lips.

His hips moved into her smoothly, rhythmically, as he reached above her head to grab something from underneath the pillow. A switch flipped by his finger produced a buzzing sound, and she suddenly found that her clit was being stimulated by something vibrating.

She had never felt anything quite like this; he had never intended to do this so early on in his research. One of Szayel's hands worked the vibrator while his other loved her breasts, one at a time. He continued to pound into her, delighting in her every sound and movement of pleasure.

He felt her muscles beginning to tighten around his manhood, and knew she was about to come. He gasped softly as he thrust harder, faster, and her hands balled into helpless fists. Her eyes opened, and she bit her lip until she bled. She took in Szayel's face, a study in pure bliss as he pounded into her as hard as he could.

Her own face was really quite similar as her hips suddenly bucked upward hard as she came, and Szayel happened to release at the same instant. She felt the warmth flowing out of her, her own juices and Szayel's as well. It was an odd feeling, but one she wouldn't mind experiencing again if she could.

"Szayel Aporro…" she mumbled, smiling softly.

"Neliel-sama…did you enjoy that?" he panted, and she nodded.

"Of course. That was…phenomenal." She returned, wishing she could run a hand through his hair. "Is it necessary for me to be bound any longer?" she asked, her nervousness completely gone. He unbound her hands, at least, not having the energy to rise and undo her legs.

He was surprised at her arms encircling him all of a sudden, and the soft kisses she reached up to plant on his face. Her hand ran through his hair gently, and he stiffened for a moment. He had never let anyone touch his hair before, but she was doing just that.

He was not sure whether to smack her or to let her continue. After all, it did feel nice. He managed to find just enough energy to unbind her legs, and then rolled off of her to lie next to her, drawing her into his arms.

"I hope you do not mind remaining here for a few days." He murmured into her neck.

"Of course not." She whispered her response, her breathing slowing.

"Good." He returned, and fell into slumber just as she did.

He would most certainly be continuing his experimentation with her. He was greatly excited by the prospect, and having Neliel at his fingertips.

It was absolutely delightful.


End file.
